


Biggie (AU)

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence and Isabella meet under weird circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggie (AU)

The worst thing Isa could think of about her dog is that she didn’t even want it. When her and her ex broke up she only fought them for the dog just to spite them. But it’s been six months and now the dog is missing and Isa is actually feeling quiet panicked.

She looked around her. The park was only lined with trees, no bushes and there was even a gate around most of it. Realising it would be quiet hard for her dog to get into the park by itself only panicked her more. She felt her stomach twist. She had to have run off through the streets then. Isa felt overwhelmed with panic as she started to walk around the road surrounding the park. She called out but the dog was nowhere to be seen. She was honestly quiet surprised she felt this distraught. She wasn’t heartless but the cons, being the snoring, the constant jumping onto her bed when she’s sleeping, having to walk her at 7am every day and the vet bills, somehow always overshadowed the biggest gain that Isa had from having the dog; never feeling lonely. She would never admit it, but she spent many nights after the breakup, curled up in her bed cuddling and crying into the lump of a dog for hours on end.  
She circled the park three times, ending up where she started; just outside the corner shop she left the dog tied up outside of. She felt her hot tears running down her cheeks and didn’t dare to try calling out again; knowing her words would catch in her throat and be replaced by a sob.  
She covered her eyes with her hand, giving into the cries. She was so caught up in her own emotions that she didn’t take her hands away from her eyes until she felt something wet on her leg. She wiped her eyes and looked down. She stopped. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down and saw her dog. Her overweight, out of breath from probably just walking, perfect Bulldog.

“Hey!” She greeted, shouting. She dropped down to her knees enveloping the dog in her arms; or trying at least. She placed multiple kisses on the dogs head and noted to buy some doggie treats on the way home. She may have run off in the first place but Isa was ashamed it had taken her this long to realise how much she actually did love this dog.  
She placed one more kiss on its head before standing up. She wiped her eyes and then noticed there was a person standing right in front of her.  
She looked at the woman, confused. She stared at her, her eyes skimming over her long, red hair, her bright green eyes and the look of guilt on her face.  
“I brought your dog back.” She said, just above a whisper.  
Isa would have thanked her profusely had she not noticed just how guilty this woman looked.  
“Um, thank you…she’s never run off before. Where did you find her?” Isa asked, bending over to stroke the dog’s head.  
“Um…well, I’m so sorry…but I kind of…borrowed…your dog.” She said slowly, fiddling with her hands before placing them back into her pockets.  
“YOU WHAT?!” Isa stood back up straight, staring at this woman in disbelief.  
“I’m so sorry, I-”  
“You can’t just “borrow” somebody’s dog. And you certainly can’t just take them from where they’re tied up to god knows where.”  
“I’m sorry!” The woman said, looking as though she were about to start crying. “I really am sorry; I just…had an emergency.”  
“An emergency? An emergency?! What kind of fucking emergency allows you to take someone’s dog?” Isa said, now staring up at the woman; her tiny body filled with rage.  
“Well, I um…”  
“Speak up.” Ordered Isa.  
The woman took a deep breath before allowing her wandering eyes to meet with Isa’s. “There was a squirrel in my living room, don’t ask how it got there, and I didn’t know how to get it out and I saw the dog from my window and please believe that I’m truly sorry but it seemed like a logical solution at the time and you’re laughing…?” The woman stared down at what was previously a tiny ball of rage, in confusion. “Aren’t you mad at me still?” She asked.  
“Mad? Oh believe me, I’m furious.” She said in between giggled. “But a squirrel?” She laughed harder imagining how her dog could’ve possibly caught a squirrel. “A squirrel?! Surely you could’ve just picked it up and chucked it out the window?”  
The woman looked offended at Isa’s continuous laughter. “Hey, they’re vicious creatures, okay? They may seem cute an innocent but they’re aggressive. Trust me.”  
Isa looked up with a smirk. “Have a lot of experience with aggressive squirrels do you?”  
“With your height, this would probably pass as one.” She mumbled.  
“What was that?”  
“I’m Florence.” She said, reaching her hand out to shake Isa’s. “and I’m very sorry about taking your dog.”  
Isa hesitantly reached her own hand out to meet Florence’s. “Isa.” She said, shaking it. “How did she do in the squirrel chasing?”  
“Honestly I think they made friends if anything. She stared at it then sat down. The squirrel climbed on her and I slowly eased them both outside…it was traumatising.”  
“Sounds it.” Isa mumbled, monotonously.  
“I really am sorry.” Florence repeated again.  
Isa rolled her eyes. “Look, I know you’re sorry. Please stop saying that you are.”  
“Sorry.”  
Isa narrowed her eyes at her before Florence knelt down., stroking the dog.  
“She really is a beautiful dog. British bulldogs have always been my favourite. What’s her name?”  
“Biggie.” Isa replied.  
“As in after The Notorious B.I.G.?” Florence asked, looking up at Isa.  
“You would be correct.”  
Florence continued to stare up at Isa for a moment more before standing up again. “I think that’s the best dog name I’ve ever heard.”  
The pair smiled at each other, holding eye contact until Florence flickered hers away as she fiddled nervously with her hands. “Um, I know I’ve said sorry a lot but…would you maybe like to go out for dinner…with me? It’s my treat.” She added quickly.  
Isa looked up at her, knowing she should still be angry with her but she couldn’t help but find this woman totally endearing. A smile crept up on her lips. “Are you asking me on a date?” She asked, smirking. Her smirk grew into a grin as she watched Florence blush deeply.  
“N-no…” She quickly stuttered out. “Unless…unless it’s a yes from you?”  
Isa sighed at herself, thinking only she could find someone’s fear of squirrels endearing. “I would very much like to go on a date with you.” She said slowly, her eyes meeting once again with Florence’s as a blush creeped onto both of their cheeks.


End file.
